fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Bladstorms Begin: klad
Dit gaat over Bladstorm die heel wat te beleven krijgt. Dit speelt zich af ongeveer tien jaar na het leiderschap van Vuurster. Geniet ervan. # achter de naam is verhuist naar oudsten, ! Achter de naam betekent gestorven. Ik doe dit ook voor mezelf voor wat overzicht. WindClan: Leider: Grasster, een cyperse kater Commandant: Kruidklauw, een mooie lapjespoes met een litteken bij haar oog Medicijnkat: Ragstaart, een grote kater Krijgers: Haasvacht, mooie slanke poes Snelstorm, en snelle kater met en half oor Tornadosprong, de snelste kat van de clan Konijnsprint, een dikke lapjespoes, leerling Spreeuwpoot, een knappe kleine poes Moederkatten: Windhart, een slanke poes, partner van Tornadosprong Oudsten: Drievoet, mist een poot, en een half dove kater Mistand, een dunne poes, die een aantal tanden mist Schaduwclan: Leider: Donkerster, een jonge, sterke kater Commandant: Nevelstaart, een jonge kat, die net een maan krijger is Medicijnkat: Gruisklauw, een jonge, slanke poes Krijgers: Scherptand, een snelle kater, leerling: Steenpoot, een grote kater Roodklauw, een sterke kater Bloemstaart, een goudgele poes Rooshart, een oranje lapjespoes Kraskop, heeft een litteken over zijn hele kop, een kater, leerling: Bespoot, een rood vrouwtje Moederkatten: Scheurnagel, een poes met een halve nagel, partner van Roodklauw Oudsten: Donkerwolk, een hele oude poes Donderclan Leider: Boomster, een knappe poes Commandant: Streepvacht, een snelle kater # Medicijnkat: Vosvacht, een goudgele poes Krijgers: Rotsvoet, een sterke kater, leerling: Greeppoot, de oudste leerling, en een grote kater Moedigbloem, een slanke, snelle poes Maanvacht, een mooie poes !, leerling: Straalpoot, een hele knappe poes Flitsvacht, een snelle kater, leerling: Donkerpoot, een zwarte poes Moederkatten: Natuurvacht, een slanke poes, kittens: Bladkit, een sterk en gespierd katertje, partner van Flitsvacht Eekhoornstaart, een gespierde poes, kittens: Paardkit, een bruin poesje, Plantkit, een slank poesje, partner van Rotsvoet Oudsten: Vlekvacht, een blinde poes Rivierclan Leider: Visster, een oude kater Commandant: Bevertand, een gespierde, bruine kater Medicijnkat: Ottervacht, een mooie poes Krijgers: Watervacht, een mooie poes Aalstreep, een sterke kater Wezelstaart, een grote kater, leerling: Dauwpoot, een bruine kater Arendvlucht, een mooie poes Moederkatten: Hemelwater, een sterke poes, partner van Wezelstaart Oudsten: Oudgras, een oude kater Hoofdstuk 1 Bladkit loopt de kraamkamer uit, want zijn leerlingceremonie begint, want hij is eindelijk zes maanden.”Mama, ik mag eindelijk leerling worden, ik heb er echt zin in.” “Ik weet het schat, maar je moet je nog wel even wassen he, je moet er goed uit zien.” Waarom is iedereen altijd zichzelf schoon aan het wassen, als je later toch weer vies word, dacht Bladkit. Toen begon de leerlingceremonie. “Ik, Boomster, doe een beroep op mijn voorouders om op deze kitten neer te kijken. Hij heeft zijn zesde maan bereikt en mag eindelijk leerling worden. Tot je je krijgersnaam hebt gekregen, zal je Bladpoot heten. Je mentor word Moedigbloem. De SterrenClan eert je kracht.” De tijd verliep en er waren twee weken voorbij. Met de training wist Bladpoot alles en won met gemak van zijn mentor. Oftewel, hij werd krijger.“Ik, Boomster, doe een beroep op mijn voorouders om op deze leerling neer te kijken. Hij heeft goed getraind en laten zien dat hij heel snel krijger kon worden. Bladpoot, vanaf nu zul je bekend staan als Bladstorm, de SterrenClan eert je moed en kracht.” Hoofdstuk 2 Bladstorm liep het krijgershol uit, en zag Boomster samen met Streepvacht bij haar hol zitten. Ze gingen zometeen naar de Grote Vergadering en waren waarschijnlijk aan het bespreken wie mee mochten naar de vergadering. Het was een week geleden dat Bladstorm krijger was gemaakt, al na twee weken. Hij was een van de beste krijgers van de clan, zo niet de beste. Op dat moment kwam Straalpoot naar hem toe, die een week eerder dan Bladstorm leerling geworden was. ‘Hoi Bladstorm, hoe gaat het met je?’ Ja, gaat wel goed, met jou?’ ‘Ook goed hoor. Wil je samen gaan jagen? Ik mocht van Maanvacht met een krijger gaan jagen.’ ‘Waarom zou je dan met mij willen jagen, als je uit iedereen kon kiezen?’ Straalpoot snorde heel hard. ‘Omdat ik graag met jou er op uit wilde gaan’;zei ze. ‘Maar als je niet wil, ga ik wel met iemand anders’; zei ze somber. ‘Tuurlijk wil ik met je jagen, wat dacht jij dan’; en gaf haar een lik over haar oor. De hele clan keek verbaasd hun kant op. Maanvacht fluisterde tegen Natuurvacht:’Zie ik daar nou iets opbloeien?’ Ze moesten allebei lachen toen de twee net het kamp uit liepen. ‘Het zou leuk zijn’; zei Natuurvacht. Terug van de jacht had Bladstorm zin om te eten en liep naar de hoop verse prooi. ‘Wil je met mij eten Bladstorm?’; vroeg Straalpoot. ‘Kan wel.’ Nadat ze gegeten had Boomster de katten geroepen die naar de Grote Vergadering mochten. Toen ze daar waren, liep Bladstorm direct naar Dauwpoot en Steenpoot. Hij kende hun omdat de Grote Vergadering één keer op een andere dag dan normaal was, dus toen hij net leerling was, had hij hun ontmoet. ‘Hallo Bladpoot’; zeiden ze tegelijk. Bladstorm zei;’Het is Bladstorm, ik ben een week geleden krijger geworden.’ ‘Wat!?’ Hoofdstuk 3 Steenpoot en Dauwpoot keken hem ongelovig aan.’Dat kan helemaal niet, je bent net drie weken leerling, hoe kan je nu al krijger zijn?’ ‘Ik was zo sterk en het beste in alles van alle leerlingen, en in gevechtstraining versloeg ik heel veel krijgers, dus toen ben ik krijger gemaakt.’ ‘Verbaast me niks, want je ziet er sterk uit en je bent groot’; zei Steenpoot. ‘Maar we zijn wel trots op je.’ ‘En ik ook Bladstorm’; zei Straalpoot, en gaf hem een lik over zijn oor. Steenpoot en Dauwpoot keken naar Bladstorm op een verbaasde en lachende manier.’Is dat je partner Bladstorm’; snorde Dauwpoot. Bladstorm keek hem raar aan. ‘Nee tuurlijk niet.’ Toen liep Straalpoot weg en begon de vergadering. Toen de vergadering was afgelopen, liep Straalpoot alleen, en toen Bladstorm dat zag, liep hij naar haar toe. Samen liepen ze terug naar het kamp zonder wat te zeggen. Iedereen was net in hun hol toen de RivierClan met een aanvalstroep binnenstormde. Alle krijgers en leerlingen schoten uit hun hol en het gevecht was losgebarsten. Bladstorm zag Straalpoot met een RivierClan krijger vechten. Hij wilde net naar haar toe rennen toen Arendvlucht zich op hem stortte. Hij klauwde haar heel hard en een klauw kwam op haar oog. ‘Ik zie niks meer met dit oog, help!’schreeuwde Arendvlucht. Toen zocht Bladstorm Straalpoot maar kon haar niet vinden. Er waren nog maar twee RivierClan krijgers, en die rende weg. Ze hadden gewonnen. Bladstorm zocht het hele kamp af naar Straalpoot, en vond Vosvacht. ‘Zoek je Straalpoot?; snorde ze.’ja’; snorde hij terug. Ze leed hem in haar hol en daar lag ze. Hij zijkant was opengescheurd.’Bladstorm, ben jij dat?’ ‘Ja Straalpoot, ik ben het, gaat het goed?’ ‘Kan beter, is er niks met jou gebeurd?’ ‘Nee hoor’; snorde hij. Hij ging naast haar liggen en begon haar te likken. Hoofdstuk 4 De zon was drie keer opgegaan sinds de aanval, en de meeste katten waren geheeld van hun wonden. Straalpoot was krijger geworden, en heet Straalvacht. Bladstorm liep het krijgershol uit en ging kijken bij Streepvacht, die een poot had gebroken. De oude commandant zeg er beter uit.’O, hallo Bladstorm, wat kom je doen?’ ‘Ik kwam even bij jou kijken, want ik had je niet gezien, en Straalvacht zei dat je hier was. Gaat het goed met je?’ ‘Ja hoor, maar ik ben geen commandant meer.’ Bladstorm schrok, want hij had het niet verwacht.’Waarom ben je geen commandant meer?’ ‘Heb je dat nog steeds niet door? Ik ben oud, ik heb nu een poot gebroken, en jij bent heel jong en duidelijk geschikter voor het commandantschap, en ik heb me bij de oudsten gevoegd. Boomster zal je zo tot commandant benoemen.’ ‘Ik weet zeker dat Vlekvacht blij zal zijn om een nestgenoot te hebben’, snorde Bladstorm. ‘Iedereen die oud genoeg is om zijn eigen prooi te vangen, kom onder de hogerichel voor een clanvergadering! Toen iedereen er was legde Boomster uit dat Streepvacht zich bij Vlekvacht had gevoegd en dat ze een nieuwe commandant zal benoemen.’Ik heb Streepvacht gevraagd wie er geschikt zou zijn, en we waren het er beide over eens. Ik spreek deze woorden in goedkeuring van de SterrenClan uit, dat Bladstorm de nieuwe commandant zal worden.’ Het werd even stil, maar schreeuwde iedereen: Bladstorm Bladstorm! Straalvacht kwam naar hem toe, drukte haar neus in zijn vacht en snorde.’Ik ben zo blij voor je’, en gaf hem een lik over zijn oor. Het zou moeilijk worden, maar het zal lukken, dacht Bladstorm. Een maan was voorbij, de Grote Vergadering was net geweest, en Bladstorm liep naar Vosvacht.’Ik zit nog steeds te denken of ik wel de goede keus was voor de commandant plek’,zei Bladstorm.’ Als je nou even stopt daar aan te denken, want je bent een prima commandant, moet je even aan iemand gaan denken en daar mee kijken of je daarmee je toekomst wil hebben.’ ‘Wat bedoel je?’ ‘Ben je echt zo blind, of ben je gewoon muisstom? Zie je dan niet dat Straalvacht de hele tijd bij je wil zijn, bij je is en heel veel van je houd? De hele clan behalve jij heeft het door, al helemaal hoe ze met zoveel liefde naar je kijkt, en nog heb je het niet door?’ Vosvacht snorde.’Ga mij nu maar niet storen en ga eens aan haar en je toekomst denken.’ Bladstorm knikte en liep weg. Toen Straalvacht naar hem toe liep, en net voor ze iets wilde zeggen, legde Bladstorm zijn staart op haar mond en snorde.’We moeten even praten Straalvacht.’ Hoofdstuk 5 ‘Wat is er dan?’ ‘Dat hoor je zo wel, loop maar mee.’ Ze liepen naar de uitgang van het kamp en liepen naar het meer.’Oke, klopt het dat je van mij houdt?; zei Bladstorm. Even was er een stilte, maar toen zei Straalvacht heel zacht en verlegen;’ja Bladstorm, ik hou van je.’’ Ik ook van jou Straalvacht; snorde Bladstorm. Samen bleven ze bij het meer zitten, en Straalvacht lag in de vacht van Bladstorm. In de avond liepen ze terug. Toen kwam Natuurvacht naar hun toelopen.’Waar waren jullie nou, we waren zo ongerust’; zei Natuurvacht.’We waren naar het meer, omdat we nu partners zijn’; snorde Bladstorm. Ze gingen eten en het nieuws ging snel door het kamp. De volgende dag gingen ze op grenspatrouille. Toen ze bij de WindClan grens kwamen, zagen ze een patrouille over de grens. Bladstorm ging naar hun toe.’Wat doen jullie op ons territorium?’; zei hij rustig.’Dat gaat jou niks aan!’; zei Snelstorm, en sprong op Bladstorm. Met uitgestrekte klauwen haalde hij over het oog van Bladstorm en daarbij viel Bladstorm op de grond, de rest van de patrouille ging tegen de WindClan vechten. Straalvacht schreeuwde;’jullie blijven van hem af!’. Ze raakten in een diep gevecht. Bladstorm stond erop dat hij ze ging helpen, maar zijn oog zat in de weg, dus trok hij zijn oog eruit. Hij sprong op Snelstorm af en beukte hem omver. Ze vochten alsof ze de SterrenClan met zich hadden, Bladstorm was heel snel, maar Snelstorm had geluk. Hij struikelde, haakte met zijn klauwen aan de vacht van Bladstorm, en scheurde een heel stuk eraf. Bladstorm schreeuwde het uit en viel op de grond zonder verder te bewegen. Het gevecht stopte direct, en de WindClan katten renden weg.’ Dit is nog niet afgelopen!’. Hoofdstuk 6 ‘Bladstorm, nee!’; schreeuwde Straalvacht.’Ga alsjeblieft niet dood, blijf bij me!.’ Ze liepen snel terug naar het kamp. Straalvacht droeg Bladstorm op haar rug, en huilde nog steeds. Ze rende direct naar het hol van Vosvacht.’Wat is er met hem gebeurd?’.’Geen tijd om uit te leggen’; zei Straalvacht.’Oke, ga mijn hol maar uit, ik zal hier wel even mee bezig zijn.’ Ze liep naar buiten en ging naar haar zus Donkerstaart, ging bij haar liggen, en begon huilend uit te leggen wat er gebeurd was.’Ooh, wat erg voor je, hoe gaat het nu met hem?’ ‘Heel slecht, ik weet niet wat ik moet doen.’ ‘Het komt wel weer goed met hem, je weet hoe sterk hij is.’ ‘Ja, dat weet ik wel, maar het leek wel alsof hij dood was’; zei Straalvacht en barstte weer in huilen. Een paar dagen later kwam Vosvacht naar Straalvacht toe.’Ik heb gedaan wat ik kon, hij is nu in de poten van de SterrenClan.’ ‘Dankjewel Vosvacht, ik weet dat je je best hebt gedaan.’ De volgende dag liep Straalvacht door het kamp heen. Er waren veel katten op de open plek.’ Wat is er, waarom zijn er zoveel katten hier?’; zei ze. Iedereen keek haar droevig aan.’ Moeten we het haar vertellen? Nee, ze kan het beter zelf zien’; en iedereen maakte een pad voor haar.’ Ooh nee, zeg dat het niet waar is!’ Hoofdstuk 7 Er was een maan voorbij gegaan sinds Bladstorm was doodgegaan, en er was nog steeds veel verdriet. Toen de RivierClan hun had aangevallen, was iedereen onopvoorbereid in de strijd gegaan, waardoor Streepvacht en Vlekvacht dood waren gegaan. Niemand was bereid om het commandantschap over te nemen. Tot deze dag. Alle katten hoorden een geluid richting de kant van het kamp opkomen. En wie stond daar: Bladstorm, met vier andere katten om zich heen. De eerste die naar hem toe rende was Straalvacht. ‘Ik ben zo blij om je te zien, maar hoe kan het dat je nog leeft?’ ‘Het zit zo, ik werd wakker op dat bed van bladeren dat jullie hadden gemaakt, dus ik liep door de bossen toen ik deze zwerfkatten ontmoette. Ze wilden een plek om te wonen en dus heb ik ze getraind waardoor ze nu heel sterk zijn. Dit kleine is Kersneus, diegene waarvan zijn haar op zijn rug helemaal in de war zit is Raarvacht, die kat met die scheur in zijn staart is Slagststaart, en naast hem staat zijn partner Boomsnor. Maar ik was dus niet dood.’ ‘Ik moet je straks wat vertellen, maar ga eerste nog maar even met de anderen praten.’ De dag ging voorbij en Bladstorm ging bij Straalvacht zitten. ‘Oke, wat was er?’ ‘Ik ben zwanger van jou.’ Hoofdstuk 8 Een maan was voorbij gegaan en Bladstorm zat samen met Kersneus en Slagstaart. ‘Zoek nog even twee katten uit, dan gaan we patrouilleren langs de SchaduwClan grens.’ Iets later hadden Greepvoet en Maanvacht zich bij hun aangesloten. Daar gingen ze dan. Ze renden snel door het bos naar de grens, toen ze opeens een raar geluid hoorden. Ze slopen er op af, maar ze konden nog steeds niet ruiken wat er was. En toen kwam er iets hun kant op van de kant waar het geluid wegkwam. Er rende een hele grote hond op hen af. Bladstorm sloeg met zijn klauw langs zijn oor, maar de hond bleef doorrennen. “Kersneus, ga naar het kamp en haal versterking!” “Natuurlijk Bladstorm.” Kersneus rende weg, en de hond bleef hun aanvallen. “Iedereen een boom in!” Bladstorm rende samen met Slagstaart de boom in, en ze zagen Greepvoet ook een boom ingaan. “Waar is Maanvacht?” Toen hoorde ze beneden een raar geluid. “Help me, het doet zo veel pijn!” De poot van Maanvacht was er blijkbaar afgebeten door de hond. De hond rende weer terug op haar af en verscheurde haar. “Nee, Maanvacht!” Greepvoet was zo verdrietig een boos, dat hij de boom uitging, naar de hond toerende, en zijn keel openscheurde. De hond viel dood op de grond, met nog een paar raar uitkomende geluiden uit zijn mond. “Goed gedaan Greepvoet, en we zullen met z’n tweeën Maanvacht naar het kamp brengen.” “Dankjewel Bladstorm.” Toen ze in het kamp waren, schrok iedereen. “Wat is er gebeurt?” “Wie heeft dit gedaan?” “Hoe kon dit gebeuren.” Bladstorm liep naar de Hogerichel en vertelde wat er was gebeurt. Over dit zou nog lang worden gesproken. Hoofdstuk 9 Het was twee manen na de dood van Maanvacht, en iedereen was ondertussen weer een beetje bijgekomen en weer bezig met de dagelijkse routine. Bladstorm was druk bezig met de patrouilles verdelen, toen iemand heel hard begon te schreeuwen. ‘Vosvacht, kom naar de kraamkamer, er is iets mis met Plantkit.’ Vosvacht snelde naar de kraamkamer om Plantkit te behandelen. ‘Het is niet ernstig, hij verslikte zich gewoon. Hier, eet dit maar op, dan gaat het kuchen wel over.’ Toen kwam ze naar buiten, en ze zag Bladstorm ernstig kijken. ‘Niks aan de hand, ze verslikte zich gewoon.’ Dat luchtte Bladstorm wel op. Hij liep naar de kraamkamer, omdat Straalvacht daar was. Het zou niet lang duren of ze zou bevallen van hun kittens. Inmiddels waren Paardkit en Plantkit leerling geworden. De twee liepen net de kraamkamer uit, toen Boomster begon te schreeuwen. ‘Alle katten die oud er sterk genoeg zijn om hun eigen prooi te vangen, verzamel onder de hogerichel.’ Iedereen verzamelde zich op de open plek toen Boomster weer begon te spreken. ‘Ik zal nu bekendmaken wie vanavond naar de Grote Vergadering gaan. De volgende katten gaan mee: Bladstorm, Plantpoot, Paardpoot, Eekhoornstaart, Vosvacht, Flitsvacht en Rotsvoet.’ De genoemde katten verzamelde zich bij de ingang van het kamp. Geleid door Boomster liepen ze over hun territorium naar het gebied van de WindClan. Dichtbij de rivier lopend staken ze het gebied over naar het eiland van de Grote Vergadering. Ze kwamen er als laatste aan. ‘Wat zijn jullie laat’, zei Bevertand, commandant van de RivierClan. ‘Wat doe jij in de boom?’, vroeg Boomster. ‘Visster is afgelopen nacht overleden aan ouderdom. En zoals traditie gaat, volg ik hem op.’ Iedereen op het open veld schrok en mompelde door elkaar heen. Toen begon de vergadering officieel. De leider van de SchaduwClan, Donkerster, begon als eerst. ‘Ik heb iets heel serieus te bespreken. Er is een paar dagen geleden namelijk een onbekende groep katten op ons gebied ontdekt. Gister is hun soort leider met een groepje naar ons gekomen om te spreken. Er is iets wat hij ons allemaal moet vertellen, ik weet niet wat. Daarom is hij met mij meegekomen.’ ‘Dankje dankje Donkerster voor de introductie. Mijn naam is Mos, en ik kom jullie wat vertellen. Wij zijn net zo’n grote groep als alle clans hier bij elkaar. Daarom eisen wij dit gebied vanaf nu op.’ Dit word vervolgd. Categorie:Bladklauw Categorie:Bladklauw: klad Categorie:Klad: per gebruiker